


To the Bitter End

by Knott



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott





	To the Bitter End

01

 

Crash在休斯敦港中枪的时候，Rust和他在一起。  
Crash在流血，疼痛抓住他的腹部，把他掼在地上，降低他身体的重心。沙子进了口腔，不然他会笑的，Crash根本不在乎自己是否会死。  
但Rust在乎。Rust从他的体内挣扎着出来，正在匍匐前进。Rust把还完好的胳膊撑在地面上，拽着那条受伤的腿，一拐一拐往前爬。他只往前挪了一点，Crash替他挡下了第二颗子弹。  
Crash不太确定那混蛋是否真的出现过。有那么一瞬间，他的身体出现微弱的挣扎。悔恨，愧疚，恐惧，那全都是属于Rust的。就连那股痉挛也是Rust的，Crash无法控制它什么时候出现，无法控制它的频率。Rust有个致命的弱点：他从不轻易放弃。

 

02

 

“路易斯安那州。刑事调查局。”  
他们翻来覆去地说。他们要他相信这是最好的选择。  
Rust在桌子对面抽着烟，一言不发地听着。桌上堆满了档案和文件，Rust把它们扫到一边，给自己腾出一小块地方，往一个空的文件袋里面掸烟灰。他假装没看见他们厌恶的眼神。  
他把烟头摁灭时站起身来，瞅了眼对方伸出来的手。  
依照过往的经验，他只是站在那儿，等待那人把手收回去。不管是谁，他们迟早都会的。等了一会，那人果真把手收了回去。他尴尬地先缩了缩手指，好像在试探有没有人注意，最后才猛地一下把整个胳膊抽回来，塞进裤兜里。那人咳嗽了一声，意思是他可以出去了。  
Rust对结果很满意：Crash毕竟还是教会了他一些事情。  
比如如何避免身体接触，如何在需要的时候鼓励身体接触，如何让他们闭嘴。  
当他再次独自一人时，他在裤腿里摸到了一把绑在小腿内侧的匕首，它的刀刃是新的，崭新而闪亮。他翻找裤兜，里面有一小包大麻，一小块啤酒瓶的碎片，一张皱巴巴的纸边，几枚硬币——Crash再一次跟着他潜了进来。

 

03

电话铃声响起的时候，总有人先他一步把话筒拿起来。他坐在椅子上，能够听见人们在他身后窃窃私语。他到这里来三天了，还没有一个搭档。他与这个地方格格不入。  
第一天到这里来时，Crash盯着桌子上写着Rustin Cohle字样的名牌，冷笑了一下。他径直走到自己的桌子跟前坐下，把脚搁在桌子上，把名牌掉了个个，让有名字的那一面现在对着自己。“你要咖啡吗，甜心？”凯瑟琳越过桌子对他喊道，带着一股装出来的亲热劲儿。Crash瞥了她一眼，她住了嘴。她露出惊慌而迷惑的眼神。  
第二天回到这里来的时候，Rust腋下夹着那本本子。他用那种谨慎的，在地板上拖着步子走的姿态穿过走廊，挟着那本本子，每走一步，他都能听到Crash在他体内的嘲笑声。但他毫不理会。他把外套脱下来挂好，坐下来翻开那本本子，开始往上面填写一些东西。  
那些图画和草稿，那是属于Crash的，真正属于他的东西。Rust只填写事实，他训练自己只注意事实：死者。5’7。中等身材，背部有纹身。头发：茶褐色。年龄：47岁。有疾病史，右侧脸上有疤痕。然而Crash，他沉浸在线条里。线条，轮廓和色彩。他留下的素描占据了越来越多的页面，有时候他也说话。他在Rust的笔迹间隙留下一些只言片语：培根。木炭味的。亚历山大区。狗娘养的。大写的操。麻絮。  
Des profundis。Crash写下，他的字体歪斜，模糊，好像磕高了似的。他写下的s扭成一团，要么就干脆不写。  
这些线索，Rust忽略他们。  
到达这里的第三天，他无事可做。他把报纸摊平，仔细折成四等份，开始填上面的字谜游戏。“第三行，竖排，‘多面的’。”Crash在他的耳边说。

 

04

 

“我不需要一个搭档。”  
“你是从一开始就打算和我对着干吗？让我告诉你点事，年轻人：那不会有好结果的。”  
肯•科萨达，他们都说他还有晋升的余地。Crash会在没有人的地方伏击他，让他窒息致死，而Rust只是耸了耸肩。  
“我们会给你安排心理咨询，你知道？让你适应一下？振作起来，混球。”  
“啊，”Rust说：“心理——操蛋的——咨询。”  
那是Crash在说话。  
Crash砰地一声关上科萨达办公室的门。Crash不在乎别人的目光，从不。

 

05

 

很长一段时间里他在镜子里看到的都是Crash，Crash的目光因为酒精和药物变得涣散，有时候却锐利而清醒。Crash质疑他搞这一套的目的。  
“如果需要搞清楚你是谁，开枪打某人就是了。”Crash告诉他。  
他说这话的时候Rust正站在单片圆镜片前，Crash的呼吸碰到了他的后颈。Rust想要掐死他，但他知道如果他转过去，掐住的只是空气。他深吸一口气，Crash的呼吸更靠近了，炽热的，危险的，一种煽动。  
“瞧这狗娘养的，”Crash轻轻地说，他凑近了些，望着镜子里倒映出的那只眼睛，又看了看Rust：“你在告诉我这是你？”

 

06

 

“那狗娘养的勒杜”，在马丁跟前，Rust这样称呼他。Crash在酒吧边上坐着，摇着头。  
“首先，我认识所有狗娘养的混球，他不是其中一个。”  
“那么他是什么？”  
“他只是没有一个灵魂。”Crash咧了咧嘴：“那是两回事，Rust。”

 

07

 

那张脸被扯下来时，Rust想要移开眼睛，Crash按住他的头，抓住他的肩膀，迫使他在原地看下去。Crash说：“确实是场精彩的演出，是不是？”  
他们俩都清楚事情是怎么运转的。Crash是动手的那个，Crash是个铁石心肠的杂种，而Rust却是他不被发现的保证。然则数不清多少次，Rust想要摒弃这家伙，让他们发现他，用同样的办法对付他，把他当做最肮脏的泥。  
但他也知道，要不是Crash强迫他去看，他在这里活不过三个月。  
Crash把刀交到他手上的时候，Rust想要拒绝，他想往Crash脸上吐唾沫，但他走上前去，用刀割下那家伙的头。

 

08

 

成为Crash一开始最糟糕的是必须习惯的身体接触：必要的，不必要的。Rust厌恶身体接触，Crash迎向它们。Crash在各式各样声名狼藉的地方和女人调情。Crash会从一张陌生的床上醒来，跨过地上昏昏欲睡的女人的奶子，到浴室去。Rust被压制在这具身体里。  
一天晚上Rust和团伙里的一个成员上了床。Rust在对方撞进自己的身体里时汗流浃背地呻吟，在对方把打火机凑近自己的脸时笑了起来，在那人背上留下痕迹，这是他向Crash挑战的方式。那家伙开玩笑似的掐住他喉咙的时候，Rust知道自己把Crash逼到了墙角里。  
Crash喜欢玩笑，但不喜欢真正的威胁。  
比起Rust自己，Crash更厌恶Rust向任何人妥协或投降。  
四个月后，Crash把毒品交易失败推到了那家伙头上，把一颗子弹送进了对方脑壳里。

 

09

 

事情发生在他成为缉毒警的十五天之后，他在一家汽车旅馆的地毯上醒来，那时他已经连续工作了四十个小时。他身处一片狼藉之中，本来这会让他警惕，但那天早上他的身体出奇地放松。透过脏兮兮的窗帘，被过滤的晨光照了进来。它变成了蓝色。  
Rust用一只手撑着地面，站了起来。他尽量躲开那光线。他不确定现在是什么时间，他踩到了一件肮脏的内衣和一堆在地板上滚来滚去的八号球（俗称。八分之一盎司的海洛因）。他踢开它们，走进浴室。  
在镜子里，那家伙在对他打招呼。他眼球里尽是红血丝，步子摇摇晃晃的，他的头发乱得像稻草，眼神倒很疯狂。“嗨。”那家伙对他打招呼。  
Rust感觉了一下自己：他好好的，没有挫伤，没有出血，就是缺乏睡眠——感觉就像他妈的重生了似的。  
那家伙把手抽出来。“他们管我叫Crash。”他说。  
Rust关上水龙头。他的新朋友不见了。

 

10

 

到路易斯安那的第一个星期，他竟然真的在试图睡觉，Crash在他脑海里大声嘲笑他。

 

11

 

他打开门，让马丁走进自己的公寓，Crash陷入恐惧当中，Crash几乎被他扼杀了。Crash消失了一个星期，当他回来时他变得更醉，更容易嫉妒和忿恨，更加疯狂。  
Crash给了Steve一个耳光。

 

12

头三个月他没说过任何话，不是为了保持神秘，只是他确实不需要谈话。  
后来就是Dora Lang的案子。神秘的，宗教仪式的谋杀。  
在犯案现场，马丁没掩饰自己的震惊。那一天里他都表现得需要人谈谈。Rust就是那个对象。  
“瞧那玩意。她戴着鹿角。”  
Rust只看了一眼。“那是一座王冠，Marty。”  
这话脱口而出，Rust好半天才反应过来。当他反应过来以后，他已经答应了Marty到他家里用晚餐的邀请，他已经穿过甘蔗田，正在把一根烟塞进自己的嘴里。  
Crash喜欢这家伙，Crash说，‘Marty’， Rust摇摇头。简直难以置信。  
Crash正在从裤袋里取出打火机，Rust夺下它来，点燃了自己口中的烟。那时他和Crash还处在互不交谈的阶段。

 

13

“所以，你去过巴黎？那里有些什么？”詹妮弗问。  
“干和被干，”Crash说。Rust阻止他继续说下去。  
Crash在一旁露出嘲笑的神色，但Rust不知道他是在嘲笑自己的舞姿，还是在嘲笑他的新自己粉饰一切的本领。

 

14

Rust给马丁讲了M理论，他只开了个头，Crash已经懒洋洋开口了。  
“狗屎。”Crash说。  
他坐在车后座上，满不在乎地靠着车窗。要是马丁知道Crash正在座椅上做的那些事，就不会抱怨日子沉闷了。Rust往后头警觉地瞥了一眼。

 

15

 

割完的草坪令人赏心悦目，草坪现在变成整齐的，长方形条状。Rust把外套脱了下来，Crash在刚使用完的割草机后头，用一只手抵着它。  
“看看你都干了什么。精神药物终于不再起作用了。”  
Rust不打算受到干扰，他启动割草机，继续完成还没割完的那一小块。Crash的声音还在，但被机器的嘈杂掩盖过去了。“你知道这不会有用，”Crash说：“他们不会接纳你。”

 

16

 

九五年，Rust试着杀死过Crash一次，在梦里。他把一把点三八对准了那家伙的眉心，Crash跪在地上，嘴角带着Rust的拳头带给他的血迹，他看上去依然很轻松。Rust把枪打开了保险，他本来以为这感觉会更好，但他的心里没有感觉到任何东西，他妈的一点也没有。  
“起来，打倒我，像过去一样。”Rust说：“为了你的性命。”  
那颓唐的家伙仍然跪在那里，背着双手，痞子模样。Rust知道他要是乐意，能够随时跳起来，反扭自己的双手，把自己按倒在地上。但Crash只是跪在那里，双手在身后反剪着。要是Rust预见到他有机会做这种梦，他会把Crash带到发现Dora Lang的那片甘蔗田里，一枪毙命。倒在Dora Lang的尸体旁边是个适合Crash的死法。  
“做吧，”Crash阴沉地盯着他：“操，我反正也梦见过我杀了她。”  
Rust逼近他，把枪握得更紧了。他注视着Crash的眼睛。那家伙跪着的时候样子更疯狂了。  
“你知道你为什么需要我吗？”Crash对他说：“因为除了成为你以外，我还有机会成为其他人。而你——你在剩余的日子里都是Rustin Cohle，不管是在德州，路易斯安那，还是在操蛋的阿拉斯加……”  
Rust扣动扳机，眼都没眨一下。子弹穿透那家伙的脑壳，溅出脑浆，弄脏了他的衬衫。Rust弯下腰去闭上那家伙的眼睛，他的手上还有Crash黏糊糊的血。  
第二天早上，当他醒来的时候，Crash完好无缺地躺在他的身旁，对他说早安。

 

17

 

Crash有自己的记忆方式，他是个身体记忆者。在Rust已经快要完全记不得苏菲亚的脸的时候，Crash还记得她。他记得她脆弱的，新生的身体在他怀抱里留下的重量，记得她的酒窝是如何碰触他的手指，记得她在他怀抱里大笑时所产生的颤抖，那笑声使得他自己的胸腔也为之震动。  
就连那些Rust从未留心的事情，Crash也记得。在他们居住的地方有这样一条小路，那条路上有特定的弧度，他的双脚现在会永远记住那条路上的颠簸，还有那条路上索菲亚被拖行过的一小段距离。Crash会记住那些事情，那让Rust放心。  
他知道哪怕有一天他完全忘了苏菲亚的模样，哪怕他再也想不起她的笑脸，Crash也会记得她。Crash能够记住她过去亲吻他的方式，记住她的声音，Crash不会忘掉每一个终将消失的拥抱。因为Crash不是以Rust的方式去记住它们的，Rust活在记忆里，Crash则不。  
Crash活在释放和产生疼痛的间隙里。  
正因为这样，Rust从来不随身携带一张索菲亚的照片。

 

18

 

Rust从沉思中惊醒，发现Crash趁他走神时把电台换了个频道。  
现在车上播起了一首曲子。歌词里提到新奥尔良。  
Crash是个感情用事的家伙。有时候。

 

19

 

02年，日子过得很平静，Rust渐渐忘记了Crash的存在。然而，Guy Lenoard Francis死去的第二天早上，Rust在浴室洗了把脸，当他直起身子来时，Crash就在镜子里。他回来了。  
就在那时候Rust意识到这件事情没有出路，它不会得到解决——除非他解决这笔债。  
马丁什么也不知道，马丁哈特，这该死的白痴。  
Laurie吓得打碎了一个盘子，当他从浴室里出来的时候：他看着她的样子像陌生人。那便是为什么当她打算离开的时候Rust不怪他：她是个不错的姑娘，Laurie。但她是不会靠近Crash这种人的。

 

20

 

“当你有机会的时候，杀了你自己。”Crash抢在Rust开口前，对沼泽里的美狄亚说道。

 

21

 

Rust猜测马丁是否能否分辨出他在吻的是Crash，狂热，肆无忌惮，半醉的Crash。但马丁也许太醉了以至于无法注意到，更有可能的是，这是他们之间的第一个吻，马丁根本无从比较区别。Crash的舌头探进马丁的嘴里，Crash舔舐着对方的口腔和牙齿，Crash的一只手深陷进马丁的头发里，把他拉近。  
Crash才不在乎马丁是否记得什么，或者刚遭遇了一场家庭危机。  
Crash就是个操蛋的杂种。Rust很肯定。  
他应该打开车门离开的。但他被困在座椅上无法起身，有那么一刻马丁在透过吻住Crash而吻住了Rust，他抬起一只手抓住那家伙，任由两人的身体靠近。  
Crash任由两人的阴茎摩擦着，Crash握住马丁的阴茎，用自己的拳头操着它，让它变得更硬，Rust的喉咙里发出呻吟，Crash对他说嘘。安静下来，Crash哄骗他，这没什么，Rust。  
在射出来以前，他弄皱了马丁的衬衫。

 

22

 

在拉菲埃医学中心，他醒过来时，Crash坐在床边。Crash的那身行头，在Rust经历过一次死亡后，看上去有些可笑。Crash正在用小刀的刀刃把海洛因分成三等分。他低下头，对准其中一行白色的粉末，深深地一吸。他擤了擤鼻子，Rust注视着他。Rust能感觉到他，他淌着汗，半勃着，被热情和冲动所占据。Crash喜欢惹麻烦，喜欢在磕高了以后痛揍某人，Crash有一次把酒精混着巴比妥药物给一个混球对着鼻子灌了下去。  
“瞧瞧你。”Crash做了个厌恶的鬼脸：“变得这样老，简直让我认不出了。”  
Rust沉默着，他的眼皮仍然感到沉重。他醒来了，但那股麻木还没有退去。  
“我以为你恨医院。”Rust说，他的声音让他自己觉得陌生。它从未这样轻飘飘的。  
“而我以为你死了。”Crash回答，以自己的方式冲他咧嘴一笑。  
Rust不再说话，他的精力不允许他再说话。他闭上眼睛，重新陷入昏沉当中。当他醒来的时候Crash总是在那儿，他抱怨医院的空气，挖苦“美国队长”，取笑Rust的新伤疤。  
“那可真是一枚像样的勋章哪。”Crash说。  
有一天晌午，他从恶梦中醒来，Crash正贴近他的脸，仔细端详着他，把他吓了一跳。Crash盯着他，Rust闭上眼睛：“你在看什么？”  
“你他妈的干嘛把自己搞成这副模样？”Crash恶狠狠地说。  
Rust从鼻孔里哼了一声，他不觉得这有什么好笑的。可Crash放下刀子，大笑起来。

 

23

 

护士允许他坐轮椅走动以后，他仍然躺在床上，盯着窗外。如果他真的要出门，就非得找人帮忙推轮椅才行。而Rust最讨厌的就是施舍。  
但Crash不这么想。一天傍晚，Crash拖着这具虚弱的身体坐上了轮椅，凭借自己的力气，他顶多能把自己推近那扇窗户，但那杂种好像对这结果挺满意。Rust抢在他前头抓住了两个轮子，把轮椅往回推。“我自己能行。”Rust说。  
他把自己推回床边的时候，Crash还站在窗户旁边，好像对窗外那片单调的景色产生了真正的兴趣。Rust吃力地把自己挪回床上时，那杂种根本没看他一眼。Rust真的受够了，Crash是个不负责任的家伙。“你在这里每天看些什么？”  
“星星。”Rust说：“你呢？”  
Crash耸了耸肩。“一样。”  
他们一起望着对面天空那几点光亮。“它们真他妈的遥远。”后来Crash说。  
不知道为什么，那几乎让Rust的眼眶里溢出泪水。但他只是紧紧攥住床单，他是不会在Crash的面前哭的，而上帝啊，那家伙将会永远年轻。

 

24

在新住处面前，马丁去把车子停好的时候，Rust一直在思索怎么开口。Crash就站在他身旁，一根接一根地抽烟，Rust把一只手放在轮椅上，正要转过去的时候，Crash拥抱了他。  
“别担心，老杂种，你会好好的。”  
Crash的胳膊挤得他透不过气，但Rust努力不抱怨。他攥住了对方的外套。  
“我猜我们得说再见了，”Crash说：“你知道我们还会再见的，对吗？我并不会真的消失。”  
马丁回来的时候，他看见了地上的烟蒂，它不是以Rust的方式掐灭的，而是用脚踩灭的，在它旁边还有一小块锡片，一颗弹子，一些散落的白色粉末。这些都是Crash的东西，而不是Rust的，马丁比他知道得更清楚。但他们两个都很有默契地对此闭口不提。  
当马丁把他扶到房子里以后，Rust在他的手掌内侧发现一枚钥匙。那是证物室的钥匙，Crash会把它偷出来，当做给Rust的礼物，他会干这种疯狂的事情，但Rust永远不会有机会知道这是Crash什么时候干的了——就是在那个时候，Rust真正地决定他不能死，他还有一件事情需要他好好去完成——活着。

Fin.


End file.
